Next Avengers: Revolution
by Hregt15
Summary: As the villians took over ten years ago, the children of the heroes start to band together to overthrow the ruling super villians, and restore law and order to the world.


Next Avengers: Revolution

_**A/N: I got this idea after reading Old Man Logan. This story is going to be different than the movie, but the reason it's in the Next Avengers section is because the characters of the movie play central roles in this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_Prologue:_

_No one really knows what happened ten years ago. All that is known is that the bad guys teamed up under Ultron to kill all the heroes. Problem was that afterwards the remaining villains teamed up on Ultron, with Magneto finally destroying the machine, and the villains have been ruling America ever since._

_But what happened to the kids of the heroes remains the biggest mystery. So much so that people have begun to lose hope of the villains finally losing._

_Until now…_

Jimmy Hudson trotted down the road to his farm outside the town that he just left. The young man had blonde hair, rough features for his age, and dark eyes. His head was lowered, concealed by his brown hat as his horse continued to carry the mutant. To most people, he would appear to be contemplating. To the ones that knew him, they would know it was because he was worried. The rent was due tomorrow and he didn't have enough money.

As he finally reached his house, his wife, Delia, came to greet him.

"How did it go?" She asked, her voice controlled despite the worry that clouded her elegant features. Her light, short brown hair reached to her shoulders, her once bright brown eyes darkened from the life that she lived for the past ten years.

"Best I could get was twenty five bucks for the corn sacks. Donovan said that he would give me more, but money's a bit tight for him right now." Jimmy said as the couple walked into the house. It was small and rather unremarkable, but it had four bedrooms and a kitchen, which was all the family really needed.

"Well, I can't blame him too much. We're not exactly in great shape ourselves." Delia mused, her gaze meeting her husbands'.

"Yeah well, it ain't exactly a comfort for me right now." His keen nose smelled what was for dinner that his young children were already eating.

"Hey Pa!" His son, Warren, exclaimed as his father walked into the kitchen and pulled the six year old into a hug. His younger sister, Laura, was already hugging her father's leg. Jimmy smiled as he pulled both his children into his arms.

"Hey you two. You took care of Ma while I was gone?" Jimmy asked. Warren was six and Laura was four, both named after Angel and X-23, the two members of the X-Men Jimmy respected the most.

"Uh-huh!" Warren confirmed as the family all sat down and began to eat. Jimmy's smile began to wan after a few moments as he watched his family, recalling the one he had before, ten years ago.

_His outfit was bloody, damaged to the point of not being recognizable. He was kneeling in front on train tracks, waiting as the train roared towards him, his head in its' path, covered in blood and tears._

"Katie's momma said that you an' grandpa used to be in a superhero team!" Laura said, driving her father out of his stupor. "Did you guy's fight the bad guys forever ago?"

Delia glanced at Jimmy as his eyes narrowed, trying his hardest not to glare at Laura.

"You tell Katie's mom that superheroes don't exist, and they never will." Jimmy grounded out, Laura wisely keeping silent the rest of the meal.

_**(Two hours later)**_

"Don't be upset with her Jimmy." Delia implored as she sat next to Jimmy. The mutant had been sitting on the porch since dinner ended, glaring at the town in the distance. "I know the old team's still a hard time for you nowadays, but how could Laura know her grandfather was Wolverine?"

"It ain't her I'm angry with, it's myself." Jimmy said. "How could I let things get this bad? Rent's due tomorrow and we don't have enough cash to give 'em."

"Tell them we'll have double next month honey. I'm sure they can be reasonable, when they want to." Delia stated.

Jimmy snorted. "We're talkin' about The Abomination's children Delia. They aren't reasonable, and they sure as hell aren't going to risk looking weak in front of Kingpin, Doom, and the President."

No words were spoken as the couple just held each other.

**(The Next Day, 12:00 PM)**

"Jimmy?" Delia called from outside as Jimmy played with Warren. "The gang's here."

The fear was evident in her voice. Sensing this, Warren remained quiet, and Jimmy got up and grimly exited the house, seeing three deformed, hideous people waiting outside a car in front of their house. There were two men and one woman, all over six feet, which made them tall compared to humans but short compared to their teen foot father. They all had grey skin, no hair, and their spines were pushing against their skin.

"Ms. Blonsky." Jimmy greeted.

"Wolverine." The woman sneered back. Jimmy's lips pursed, and behind him his children had faces of confusion.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot you don't like being called that anymore. Would you prefer Wolverine Jr.?"

"Jimmy's fine." Jimmy said as the two men towered over him.

"I'm sure you've met Boris and Alexander?" The woman, named Alisa asked.

"Seen them a few times." Jimmy said.

"Well, you three are about to get acquainted." Alisa said. Alexander's face was an inch from Jimmy's who didn't show any sign of fear.

"Ready for your beat down?" The mutant snarled. Jimmy inhaled in an effort to keep his temper under control.

"Yes sir." Jimmy muttered. Not even a second later, four fists started beating him down into the dirt, blood flying into the air every time they pulled their punches back for another blow. Delia held Warren and Laura close to her, the little kids crying as their father was beaten into the ground.

"Come on! You're the son of the most dangerous man who ever lived! You won't even defend yourself?" Boris yelled over the pounding. Jimmy didn't respond, simply waiting it to be over.

After minutes that seemed like hours, the two finally stopped and went back into the car, Jimmy's family immediately running towards him.

"Double next month or everyone dies." Alisa stated as she drove away, Jimmy slipping into unconsciousness.

**(Eight hours later)**

"It doesn't look too bad to me." The man sitting next to Jimmy's bed assured.

Jimmy smiled. "I'm sure it doesn't James."

It was dark outside, leaving only a candle to illuminate the room. Jimmy was recuperating in his bed, his wounds already healing quickly. His friend, James Rogers, had come to pay a visit, Jimmy's family sitting on the other side of Jimmy's bed.

"Yeah well, you're healing factor's fixing you up at least. Wish I could heal that fast."

"Not that I don't appreciate the visit, but why are you here?" Jimmy asked.

"I need your help." James said, his face turning serious.

Jimmy's eyes narrowed. "If you think I'm going to help you fight Abomination or those other bastards-"

James waved his hand dismissively. "Nah man, they whooped our asses when there were hundreds of us, I remember that much."

"You were like, eight when they took over; how the hell do you remember anything?" Jimmy asked, bewildered.

"Perfect memory, remember?" James replied, tapping his temple.

"That why you left the compound with the other Avenger kids?" Jimmy asked.

James shrugged. "Pretty much. No use training to fight what you can't beat." The two men sat in silence after that statement. Delia decided to take the children to bed as James finally spoke again.

"I need you to help me deliver some cargo to the President's quarter. It's a long way, and I might need some help."

"Is it legal?" Jimmy asked warily.

James raised an eyebrow. "How can anything be legal if they're no laws?"

"Point taken. But what do I get from this?"

"I'll pay you five hundred dollars. Lot of money for a rent, eh Wolverine?"

Jimmy closed his eyes. "My name is Jimmy."

James grinned. "Of course."

**(The Next Day, 11:30 AM)**

"Are you sure this is a good idea honey? The President's Quarter is on the other side of the country." Delia said fearfully.

Jimmy sighed. "What choice do we have? If we can make this and I get back in time, we won't have to worry about the Abomination for a long time."

Jimmy kneeled down to his children. "Alright Warren, I want you to take care of your mother and sister while I'm away. Laura, be good for your mother and brother okay?"

"Okay." The girl said tearfully, before launching herself into her father's arms. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetie." After a moment, he released his daughter and walked towards the vehicle James was driving.

"If only Daken could see you now." James said as Jimmy got into the passenger's seat. Jimmy shrugged, not really caring about what his dead half brother would think of the man he had become. The hologram map materialized in front of the two as the vehicle zoomed away from the house.

"Holy crap!" Jimmy yelped as they moved at a speed that could be over one hundred and fifty miles an hour.

"Yup. Did I forget to mention this is the Spider-Buggy?" James asked nonchalantly as they continued driving.

"Yes you did!"

"My bad. Hey, what did happen to Daken anyway?"

"I drowned him."

There was a period of silence that stemmed from James' disbelief.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"You drowned him? Seriously? I was expecting some badass final battle but you just stuck his head in the water and waited?"

"Pretty much." Jimmy shrugged as he looked at the map. It was divided into the five sections that the supervillians had split America with. They were currently in Abomination Land, which used to be California, and then they would be in The Kingpin's Kingdom, then they would be in Lawless Territory, where nobody ruled and people went nuts, and finally they would be in The President's Quarter.

"A few miles down, a few thousand left." Jimmy noted.

"Get ready for the road trip of your life!" James laughed.

_**A/N: Before anyone asks, Jimmy does exist, he's Wolverine's son in the Ultimate Marvel comics.**_ _**His powers from the comics are the same here, healing factor and claws that can be covered in organic metal. James is the same from the movie, except his mom is Sharon Carter since she is actually Cap's love interest. James is eighteen and Jimmy is twenty-six right now.**_


End file.
